The portal Jumpers!
by Madam of Craziness
Summary: Two girls find out their Dimension Guardians (a.k.a Society members). Now it is time for them to be trained to protect dimensions (a.k.a book, manga, movies)! I don't own any of the manga, books, movies that will be incorporated in this story! Enjoy!


The Portal Jumpers!

It was a hot spring day near the end of the school year when two high school anime freaks were going to their history class together one was named Hestia Barber the other Jessie brown these girls couldn't image that they were about to part take in one of the most exhilarating adventures of their lives.

(Hestia's point of view)

Jessie and I are walking down one of the long hallways in Riverdale high school to our history class, while talking purposelessly about summer and classes. I looked at Jessie and asked "So what do you have planed for summer?"

Jessie looked at me and responded "I'm probably going to relax and watch anime when I have free time from my job."

I looked at her and frowned and said "Well that's a shame. I was hoping we could go to camping at a three-day music festival with the rest of our friends." Jessie raised a brow and said "That sounds fun, but how many of the "rest of our friend" would go?" I looked at her and stated in a matter of a fact way "Whoever could pay for their ticket and has camping gear."

"Hestia how many of "the rest of our friends" has the money and the gear to go?" Jessie replied with a smirk.

"Oh Jessie, not everyone hasn't gone camping in their lives." I said as I rolled my eyes and put on a fake grin.

Then Jessie sent a fake glare at me and countered with "Hey, hey just because I haven't gone camping doesn't make me inferior to you, shame on you." She illustrated her point by pointing her finger at me.

I laughed and replied golly "I was joking, just making fun!" Jessie sighed and said "Hestia your one piece of work." I looked at her with ridiculous frown and said "I'm not that bad…..yet." while I exaggerated my grief.

Jessie sighed again "Stop facing the wall and quit the self-pity act Hestia." She said. I look at her with false tears "You're not a true friend, you only hang out with me so you can have someone to humiliate!" I stated meekly. Jessie stared and stated bluntly "If I wasn't a true friend I wouldn't waste my time hanging out with you, even though your fun to humiliate."

I looked at her with phony admiration while jumped up and down saying "Jessie you're my best friend forever!" Jessie faces palmed "Hestia calm down your tail is wagging." She said.

I put on façade of irritation saying "I don't have a tail, I entirely human!" I didn't realize at the time how utterly false that comment was at the time. Jessie and I started laughing, after we seethed our laughter I said nostalgically "It's almost time to say goodbye to school for summer break." Jessie stared and said "Your point?"

I smiled "We're going to be on break soon, so we'll have 3 months to be foolish teenagers." I said. Jessie frowned "What are you implying?"

I looked at her "What I'm stating is that I'm not going to have any challenges for this summer." Jessie looked at her aggravated and shortly replied "You didn't start street fighting again?" I lifted my hands up palms out in a surrendering gesture "No nothing of that nature, my perception on school is it's a trial, through devotion to obtain knowledge and training the ability to process information at a fast pace is a challenge, and challenges reminded us that we're still alive." Jessie stared at me "Are you trying to be philosophical with me?" she plainly stated.

I let myself fall anime style then I jumped up and shouted "I just try to tell you my outlook on live!" Jessie still stared at me "That point is invalid, by you explaining your insight of concepts in society, your being philosophical." Then she added "Also it's impolite to shout at your friends." I laughed while saying "I'm just trying to annoy you." Jessie smirked "I was under the misconception that you were an honest person." She raised her brows at me then continued "Now I see you are a villain that mistreats her friends." I started to shed crocodile tears then said "How could you accuse me of such blaspheme?" Jessie let her head drop "Hestia, stop over exaggerating." She said in a tone of exhaustion. I decided to change the subject to a more pressing matter.

"So why do you think Natalie is absent today?" I asked curiously with a slight worried tone. I'm concerned about her lately, she's been acting bizarrely lately, I wonder if she in trouble.

"Oh, didn't I tell you she called in sick." Jessie said in a matter of fact tone.

"How could you have known that?" I inquired in surprise then added "The teacher in our homeroom said nothing during roll!" How in the world did she obtain this information?

"Do you even have to ask?" Jessie said while an ominous aura surrounded her body. It made her look as if she were the reincarnation of the devil. Also it didn't help that she started to giggle evilly.

'So you used your connection." I said. I should have known, with her connection I wouldn't doubt that she could kill someone without even being questioned by the authorities. Sometimes I wondered if I'm her friend or just one of those so profiting connections. She's used me before to win money or go scouting for useful information, but then again she wouldn't waste her time on just a simple business partnership. I presume the right to call us friends.

"We should visit her after school, and make her some hot tea." I said considerate tone. "Since she lives alone she has no one to help her out." I added.

"You taking care of someone else, I don't even want to image it." Jessie said doubtfully.

"Wait a minute, are you assuming I can't help Natalie?" I send Jessie a blank stare. I felt a little offended.

"Calm down, I'm just saying you can go overboard sometimes." She said in defense. I laughed in response.

"I know I can be, I just over reacted." Letting the subject drop, I don't like to dwell one unsettling topic

We reached the end of the hall, just one flight of stair to go to our wonderful history class. I just remembered I wanted to ask Jessie if she wanted to attend the free body sculpting class that the school was offering over the summer, for the extra P.E credits that she lacked.

As we started to proceed down the stairs I began to say "I came up with an answer…." We were about to step down on the first stair when a black hole appeared right under our feet. We tried to reach for the railing, but the hole had a vortex effect and sucked us in…. To be continued!

I don't own any of the manga, books, movies that will be incorporated in this story!

Enjoy!


End file.
